Gardeners and other caretakers of plants use agriculturally active products to eliminate or otherwise control pests, such as weeds, insects, and fungus and/or to control the growth of plants. Typically, these agriculturally active products include one or more agriculturally active ingredients, such as herbicides, insecticides, fungicide, plant growth regulators, surfactants, shelf-life extenders, plant health products, etc., and inert ingredients, if any. The agriculturally active products typically also include a package or container used to contain these ingredients until the ingredients are dispensed in a delivery device, such as a sprayer, where the ingredients may be mixed with water for application on the undesired weeds and/or the desirable plants in need of treatment.